I'll Be Here
by Dyavol's Angel
Summary: Ivan tightened his wool scarf around his neck and placed a hand over his heart as tears slid down his porcelain face; why did his life have to be like this? RusAme.


**So this is my first "happy" fic. No blood, no death, no bad anything. It was harder than I thought it would be, but I thought Ivan and Alfred needed a break from that stuff.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

White moonlight hit the surface of ashen hair and frosty snow as the night sky set in. The snow sparkled all around on the trees, the ground, and twinkling as it fell from the sky. Ivan tightened his wool scarf around his neck and placed a hand over his heart as tears slid down his porcelain face; why did his life have to be like this? His violet eyes had turned pink and his face was flushed, he didn't like crying; not in front of anyone and definitely not alone.

He just wanted someone to except him as he was, he didn't care who, as long as they didn't hurt him; no one liked him because he was cold, but he could be warm too. His heart thumped painfully against his ribs; his breath forming steam as he exhaled. Sounds escaped his mouth every so often and his other hand reached up to wipe the tears away, but it was no use, they just kept coming. He let winter envelope him in its cold blanket; why did every one hate Russia?

Ivan gasped out and looked around as snow crunched somewhere not too far from him; he pushed himself off the ground and began stammering away, his scarf fluttering behind him.

* * *

Alfred reached a hand out for the Russian, but stopped himself; had Russia really been crying? Does Russia even cry? He'd seen those violet eyes even if it was just for a second and he decided Ivan looked better with a smile on his face. Alfred stared at the spot Ivan had just been sitting and thought about what could possibly be wrong. He couldn't think of anything; it was rare the conference was held in Russia, but it had gone well, Ivan couldn't be upset about that.

Alfred looked up into the night sky and breathed slowly as the cold started to creep around him. He searched the stars sadly with his ocean blues; thinking about Ivan made his heart ache. He wanted the nation to smile, even if it was a creepy one. An idea crossed his mind that made him warm and fuzzy inside; he would make Russia feel better. A small blush spread across his cheeks and he made his way back to his hotel.

* * *

The next morning Alfred practically ran to Ivan's house, when he got there he knocked loudly just in case no one heard him. He had one hand behind his back while the other rested at his side. A moment later Lithuania came to the door, "America? You came for Russia?" He was quite surprised. Alfred beamed and nodded vigorously; he waited at the door as Toris went back in the house. When it opened again Alfred smiled genuinely as Ivan looked down at him confused. "Amerika, you're still here?"

"No, just call me Alfred . . . Ivan," he took his hand from behind his back and held out a bundle of sunflowers. Ivan let out a happy sigh as a childish smile replaced his frown; he took the sunflowers and gently held them against his cheek, "Thank you Alfred." Ivan grabbed Alfred with his free hand and walked inside the house so they could sit down.

Once seated, Alfred decided to explain his reason for popping up. "I saw you, crying last night." Ivan's smile dropped and sunflowers littered the floor as his arm went limp, "I . . . I-

Alfred hushed him with his finger, "You don't have to explain, I've thought about it all night. You're alone and I can't speak for other countries, but I'm sorry that we isolated you and we keep pushing you away." Alfred took his finger away from the Russian's lips, "I'll be here for you now." Ivan was speechless, he really had no idea what to say to this kindness and he was starting to tear up from happiness; he never thought anyone would notice his pain.

Alfred placed his thumbs under Ivan's eyes and wiped at the tears; he observed those violet eyes right before his lips closed the gap between them. Ivan tensed up at the sudden contact, but relaxed into it and kissed back. Alfred was really glad Ivan hadn't rejected him; he pulled away all Ivan could see was America huge grin. Alfred picked the sunflowers up off the floor and held them out to Ivan again, "Let's be lovers."

For the first time Ivan smiled, it wasn't creepy, it wasn't childish; it was an actual smile. "I'd love to," Ivan's violet eyes sparkled as he kissed Alfred again.

* * *

**It wasn't too crappy was it? I actually tried.**


End file.
